


Reborn With A Second Chance: Is It For Waste?

by NeonBlackRoseRevived



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Eventual Romance, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBlackRoseRevived/pseuds/NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!<br/>I'm still debating whether to actually write the story.<br/>High School AU!<br/>PLZ Read the prologue to understand!!!!!<br/> Currently on hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red. No matter what the color is on whether it's an apple or a crayon or

even a red car, it all doesn't matter because even if there were good things

in the world sharing the color red, there were bad things as well, such as

blood. Oh god blood, all their blood…..it was…..everywhere. He couldn't

even see the ground or tell whose blood it was. But it didn't really matter

anymore, does it? After all everyone is gone, they're all dead. And it was all

because of Him. The bastard killed every last one of them, and made him

watch. He was completely useless. Their cries for help. They called for him.

But even if he was able to somehow get to them in time, he wouldn't have

been able to save them. He was too weak.

Enough. He's had enough! It's been it's been so long since they were taken

from him yet he can't get the image of their lifeless corpses out of him

mind. He just wants it all to stop. It hurts remembering, he doesn't want to

remember. He's failed them all, each one of them he's failed to protect.

They were his family. And now he has nothing, but it's what he deserves,

right? He was weak, and a complete idiot for putting them in danger so they

were taken away from him. He's a little over 400 years old now, around 423

actually. He was 315 when the battle, no it wasn't a mere battle it was a

war, took everything he's ever cared for away from him. But he's truly had

enough, plagued by nightmares of that night oh so long ago, he knows it's

his fault. Maybe the world would be better off with him gone. Maybe this

time, he'll just stay dead.


	2. And So It Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!  
>  I'm still debating whether to actually write the story.  
> High School AU!  
> PLZ Read the prologue to understand!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!

High School AU!

I got bored so I wrote this, I'm sorry! I know its short!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

Third person P.O.V

Jack walked slowly down the halls. He knew he'd probably get a detention for

being late to class. Again. But it's not like anyone notices he's gone. but for

some reason he's been getting this weird feeling that something BIG was going

to happen, and to be honest it made him a little-Okay a lot nervous.

His name is Jackson Frost, at least that's what the owner of the orphanage took

to calling him. When asked why, He told jack that he reminded him of that old

legend about a winter spirit who brought winter all over the world, and since

Jack was just a mere babe when he showed up at the orphanage he decided to

name him after the legend. Jack never told him how his words had affected

him. Of course, this all happened eight years ago when he was nine, he's

seventeen now and a senior in Guardian High, high school.

He still went by the name Jack Frost, although all his papers say his name is

Jack Black, his name was changed to match his adoptive fathers name, Pitch

Black, when he was adopted by him six years ago.

Jack shook his head, since when was he so nostalgic? it didn't matter, he had

already arrived at his class, opening the door, jack slowly slid into the

classroom. So far so good, the teacher hadn't noticed jack as he walked

crouched along the wall and made his way towards the back of the room where

his seat was located.

Jack slid effortlessly into his desk, looking up briefly he saw a pair of green

eyes looking at him. Jay Haddock his mind supplied helpfully.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Jack but did not comment. Class passed by quickly

enough and Jack managed to not get an after school detention when the teacher

Ms. Toothina, a women of a bubbly persona and highlighted hair of green, blue,

yellow and red. there were other colors but those stood out the most, and for

some reason the red bothered Jack..., had asked him where he had come from,

and Jack answered with "Surly a teacher must know the common knowledge of

sex ED!" But before Ms. Toothina could reply to Jacks comment, Jay spoke up

saying, "He's been here the whole time, Ms. Toothina."

Jack was grateful for Jay sticking up for him and lying to a teacher. Who would 

of thought the schools smartest kid would actually lie to a teacher!

So Jack stood outside the classroom waiting for Jay to come out so he could

thank him.

Eventually Jay stepped out of the classroom, but seemed surprised to see Jack

still there.

"Hey! Uh Jay right?" Jack smiled although it looked forced, fake even to Jay.

"Uhh, yeah. but everyone calls me Hiccup."" Hiccup blinked.

"Hiccup?" Jack's mouth twitched lightly in amusement, "Nice name."

"Yeah, go ahead. Laugh." Hiccup rolled his eyes in slight irritation.

Jack frowned at him his smile, even if it looked fake, gone and Hiccup felt sad

to see it gone though he wasn't sure why.

"why would I laugh? I like your name it's...unique." Jack smiled a more genuine

smile not that fake one, showing he meant what he said, but the smile still

didn't seem.....bright.

"...thanks?" Hiccup smiled back although it was a bit crooked. Jack opened his

mouth to tell Hiccup that he shouldn't let others get him down because of his

name, but before the words were out of his mouth Jack was interrupted by the

school bell ringing, telling them they were late to class.

"Shit..." Jack muttered, turning towards Hiccup he asked, "You wouldn't happen

to have history with Mr. Bunnymund?"

"Sorry, but I have workshop with Gobber. You better get going, all history

classes are meeting in Lab A computer room upstairs by the library." Hiccup

said apologetically.

"Damn-it!...Stupid Kangaroo...Thanks Hic! See ya later!" Jack called over his

shoulder as he took off running towards the stairs leading to the library

upstairs.

"Yeah...See you..." Hiccup chuckled, his amusement quite obvious, although he

was confused as to why he had the sudden urge to chase after Jack's retreating

figure.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So do you guys like it? Should I continue?


	3. Mr. Bunnymund Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I STILL SADLY DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!.  
> High School AU!  
> PLZ Read the prologue to understand!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN RISE OR THE GUARDIANS OR BRAVE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR TANGLED!

High School AU!

I got bored so I wrote this, I'm sorry! I know its short!

Actions

"Talking"

Flashback or memory  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two: P.O.V Varies

Jack's P.O.V

Turns out getting out of detention with Ms. Toothina, I like to call her Tooth, was just a one time stroke of luck. because not even a second after I walked into the computer lab the damn kangaroo Mr. Bunnymund, gave me after school detention, AND lunch detention in his classroom today!  
His class is boring, now don't get me wrong history is pretty cool, but with him teaching it...it all just seems so boring. I looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing and what do you know! they were all falling asleep at their desks or doodling in their notebooks! knew I was right, they all think the class is boring too! they're all bored outta their minds!  
Maybe...maybe it's time for some...fun.

Third person P.O.V  
Nobody paid any attention to Jack as he placed his hands against the  
window, after all it's not uncommon that no one realizes he's there, he's practically invisible to everyone.  
Jack leaned sideways and turning to place his forehead against the cool glass he whispered, "Hey wind...want to help liven this place up?"  
Jack felt a light breeze through the crack on the side of the window hit his cheek's. Jack smiled for as long as he could remember he's been able to speak to the wind, the winds have always been there for him. he never told anyone he could do this, not even his adoptive father.  
"hehe...great!" Jack sat up quickly and pushed up on the window, opening it and allowing great bursts of wind to enter the room, causing paper as well as peoples hair to move along with it. but the look on Mr. Bunnymund's face  
when all the class papers he was grading flew out of his hands, Jack  
couldn't help himself and soon fell to the ground laughing so hard he felt his eyes water.  
"Grr...YOU! OUT! NOW!" Mr. Bunnymund yelled staring at Jack, his face contorting with anger.  
"Oh? Sorry Kangaroo, where would you like me to go?" Jack asked innocently.  
"K-K-Kangaroo?!...I am not no Kangaroo mate!" Mr. Bunnymund stuttered, his anger rising.  
"hmm, alright sorry for the misunderstanding...Bunny." Jack smirked, amusement showing clearly in his bright blue eyes.  
Mr. Bunnymund clamed slightly at the new nickname and something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him something, but he ignored it in favor of telling Jack, "You. Can. Go. To. The. Principles. Office!'  
If possible, Jack paled slightly remembering how the principle, Mr. North, had warned him against pulling anymore of his pranks. scowling slightly, Jack grabbed his book bag and his history textbook before going up to Mr. Bunnymund's desk and taking the pink slip from a smug Mr. Bunnymund's outstretched hand.  
Jack rolled his eyes at seeing his smug grin before leaning towards Mr. Bunnymund and whispering, "Easter or Christmas, which do you prefer?"  
Jack wasn't sure why he said that, it just popped into his mind so he said it. though that didn't explain why Mr. Bunnymund's eyes suddenly glazed over and had a sort of far away look to them. Fearing he may had made him angrier Jack quickly sped from the room and began to make his way to the principles office.

Mr. Bunnymund's P.O.V  
I watched as Jack practically ran from the room, I know I should have yelled at him for running but my mind was elsewhere.  
'Easter or Christmas, which do you prefer?'  
bloody hell...why does that question bother me so much? I already know that Easters better then Christmas buy why did jack asking it make me feel so...weird?  
"Jeez Kangaroo! how long are you and North going to keep arguing?!"  
I knocked over my mug I was so startled. Where the hell did that come from?! When did I ever argue with Nick about the holidays and get lectured about it from Jack?!  
"M-Mr. Bunnymund? Are you...okay?"  
I look up and see Jessie one of my best students standing in front of me, otherwise the room was empty. Where are all the students?  
"They all left, Mr. Bunnymund. The bell rang, class ended three minutes ago..."  
Did I ask that out loud?  
"Oh, yes...well was there something you needed?" I grabbed my mug and some tissues and began cleaning up my coffee I spilled.  
"No...just are you okay? After Jack left you sort of...spaced out?"  
I did?  
"Yeah...you did..."  
I really have to stop speaking my thoughts out loud...  
"Shouldn't you get going? you're going to be late to class." It's third  
block...Thank god! I don't have any classes this block or next since that'll be lunch...

Third person P.O.V  
Mr. Bunnymund waited until Jessie left the room before he got up and locked his classroom door, as well as pulling down the shade over the single glass window In the door before heading back to his desk and sitting back door into his chair.  
"Maybe...maybe I just need a nap..." Mr. Bunnymund muttered as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
They just kept coming. Knock down one and two more come back.  
This is a war, and we're losing. Badly. We already lost more than half of our comrades! All the Nightmares and these...these monsters of darkness...they  
keep going after Jack, but why?  
"Bunny!"  
"No Bunny Look out!" I turn my head and saw Jack yelling at me and pointing at something behind me. I didn't pay attention to a word he was saying. I was to busy staring at all the blood on Jack's hoodie. it was completely ruined. Was he hurt? Finally acknowledging Jacks call I turned  
and looked behind me... A tint of black was all I saw before a sharp pain entered my chest, I looked down and saw one of Pitches black arrows piercing my chest, and I struggled to breathe. A herd of nightmares behind Jack coming in fast, Jack's horrified and desperate calls were the last thing I saw or heard before my vision went dark, the pain too great for me to ignore.  
Mr. Bunnymund woke with a start, and had fallen off of his chair landing hard on the floor.  
"Ugh!...Jack...?...North?!...Sandy...Tooth?! where...am...I?" Bunny asked, breathing heavily he ran a hand through his hair. Bunny was startled once more because he realized that yes, he did have a hand not a paw...and he had feet...he...he was...human?  
shakily Bunny got to his feet and picked up his chair before sitting back in it. He remembered, his name is Aster E. Bunnymund and he's a history teacher here at Guardian High, but how was all this possible? how was he alive? and human?! Bunny remembered that he had once took a mirror from a student who was too busy looking at herself instead of her lessons...it should be somewhere in one of these draws. It took him a few minutes but finally he had found it and had it on the desk in front of him, and he sat there staring at his reflection in shock, he had light brown hair, and bangs  
as well as what people call a rat tail? he'll just call it a very long pony tail but it wasn't all his hair only the lower parts by the neck while the rest of his hair was cut short and hung somewhat spiked around his face. His skin was slightly tan, and his arms where covered in...tribal tattoos? He was  
also muscular. This was so strange...all of this...the war with Pitch and his accomplice his death .....living...but most of all was the fact that he was...human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! like it? Two chapters in one day~!
> 
> So I want your guys opinion!
> 
> How should everyone else had been killed? wow that was morbid..........


	4. Awkward Lunch Detentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So......Jack goes to Lunch detention with Bunny in charge.....after that emotional moment I wonder how Bunny will react now~?

Chapter Three: P.O.V Varies  
Third Person P.O.V  
A loud banging on the classroom door brought Bunny away from his thoughts.  
Jack's P.O.V  
I went to the principles office even though I didn't want too, but since Mr. North was apparently busy with talking to some student named Merida and her  
parents about their daughters disciple behavior I was allowed to leave but since it took the secretary Mr. Sanderson so long to let Mr. North know I was here and then get back to me to tell me I could leave it was already time for lunch. so that means I have to go right back to Mr. Bunnymund's classroom. Oh Yippee.  
Third Person P.O.V  
Bunny took a moment to call himself down and to make sure that he wouldn't trip getting up, before he slowly walked to the door and opened it, he couldn't unlock it since it only locked and unlocked from the outside. He wasn't expecting Jack to be standing there. Briefly the Image of Jack all bloody and surrounded by a herd of nightmares flashed into his mind once more before it went away, Bunny reassured himself that Jack was indeed alive and okay by searching Jacks figure but saw no blood. He then noticed how uncomfortable Jacked looked. Clearing his throat Bunny moved out of the doorway and gestured for Jack to enter the room, once he was inside Bunny shut the door.  
They stood there for a few minutes, five to be exact. With Jack feeling as though he just walked into a trap, but he wasn't sure what kind of trap exactly. And with Bunny staring at Jack again but this time in happiness, he may not know what exactly happened after the war, or why he was alive again or even why he was human, but he is happy to remember everything and that everyone else was here just as he is. For he remembered clearly seeing North, Tooth, and Sandy as well as others who were fighting amongst them all in the war against Pitch and his accomplice as teachers with in the school. So if all of them were here and alive then that must mean everyone else was as well!  
Once more Bunny was broken out of his thoughts by Jack saying, "You do realize that is rude to stare at people? I mean I'm flattered really, but I don't swing that way."  
"W-what?! No I wasn't staring-well I was staring b-but not like that!" Bunny shouted waving his arms back and forth frantically, Frostbite was like family! A kid brother to him!  
"Jeez! Relax Bunny, I was just kidding." Jack stated awkwardly as he just stood there.  
'He called me Bunny! Does he remember? Do the others remember or am I the only one?'   
Bunny paused in thought.  
"Why're you here? I mean! you can stay.....Er...." Bunny questioned but then backtracked, he didn't want Jack to leave especially after he just remembered him.  
Jack gave Bunny a deadpan look and said slowly, "You. Asked. Me. To. Come. I. Have. Lunch. Detention. Now. Do. You. Understand?"   
"......Lunch detention? Oh yeah! Er just sit at your desk." Bunny said awkwardly. 'This is ridiculous!' Bunny thought as he watched Jack walk back towards his seat next to the window, 'I'm acting weird and it's creaking him out! Seriously though......Does he even remember?'  
"Oi, Kangaroo what's up? You're acting strange......" Jack asked casually as he leaned back in his chair.  
Bunny hesitated, should he tell Jack everything? But what if Jack doesn't remember? Then he'll just creep him put more!  
"I'm fine...." Bunny finally answered.   
Jack nodded but stayed quiet in favor of watching Bunny as he walked back to his desk and sat down.  
Bunny however didn't notice because he was lost within his own thoughts. He was thinking about the others and if they remembered. Bunny was also trying to find a way to get everyone else to remember, Bunny immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Jack forcing the classroom window that was next to his desk open.  
"Jack! What do you thi-" Bunny cut hisself off when he saw how pissed off Jack looked. He's never seen Jack that angry before, except during the war. walking slowly, Bunny stood before the window and looked out to where Jack was glaring and saw.......Hiccup!  
So he was alive too!  
And there was a bunch of older class men around him.....  
Now they were edging closer to Hiccup, what were they?  
Suddenly Jack snarled, causing Bunny to step back in alarm.  
Jack sounded almost feral.   
And the look on Jack's face caused Bunny to take another step backwards.  
Jack climbed up on the window sill and looked back at Bunny for a moment before he made his decision, nodding to himself Jack took a deep breath in and jumped.....from the third floor window..........


End file.
